video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection
|catalogue number = VC1418 |rating = |running time = 100 minutes}} : Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection is a UK VHS release by VCI on 7th October 1996. It features seventeen episodes of the "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" TV series - featuring four Season 1 episodes and four Season 2 episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, as well as seven Season 3 episodes and two Season 4 episodes narrated by Michael Angelis and one song. Episodes and One Song # Thomas's Christmas Song - Sung by The Four Marks Beaver Scouts # Thomas and the Guard - Annie and Clarabel think Thomas is very silly when he starts off fast and leaves his guard far behind. # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - Thomas is always cheeky to Terence the Tractor about his caterpillar wheels. The day comes when Thomas is very glad to have Terence around. # The Flying Kipper - Henry is very proud the day he pulls "The Flying Kipper", the morning train from the fish quay. Snow jams a signal down and disaster strikes. # Thomas' Christmas Party - Thomas and all his friends from the engine shed get together to say 'thank you' to a nice old lady and everyone has a very happy Christmas. # Old Iron - James is feeling proud of himself but when some boys meddle with his controls, he soon learns his lesson. # Pop Goes the Diesel - Duck orders the big engines about and they are glad when Devious Diesel arrives, but Duck has his doubts and the trucks misbehave. # The Diseasel - Some silly trucks cause trouble between Bill and Ben the tank engine twins and a big diesel engine called BoCo. Confusion reigns until Edward puffs in. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Fat Controller is planning a big celebration, but Thomas goes missing on an important mission. The big engines come to his rescue and there is a splendid party after all. # A Scarf for Percy - Percy dreams of wearing a nice warm scarf around his funnel to keep out the winter winds. What a surprise he gets when his wish comes true! # Time for Trouble - James is asked to pull the Express and becomes proud and boastful. His impatience lands him in an undignified situation. # Trust Thomas - Bertie learns that he can trust an engine - especially if his name is Thomas. Gordon and James prove to be less trustworthy. # Mavis - Here, we welcome Mavis, a young diesel engine who works at the quarry. She causes Toby a lot of trouble, because she still has much to learn about trucks. # One Good Turn - Bill and Ben have trouble on the turntable and end up face to face. # Bulgy - It was sight-seeing season on the Island of Sodor and Bertie and the engines were busy. Their busy timetable is disrupted by a devious double-decker called Bulgy. # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - The Snowfalls have come during the night and all the villagers are stranded. All together, Harold, Terence, Thomas and Percy come to the rescue and get a nice surprise for all their hard work. # Sleeping Beauty - Duke was left all alone in the shed after the mine closed down. A few years later, a group of visitors to the Island of Sodor begin a journey to find Duke and reunite him with his old friends Stuart and Falcon. # Bulldog - Percy is eager to rush out and show off his new coat of paint. Thomas warns him to slow down. Credits Opening (Original 1996 release) (Version 1) * VCI children's promo from 1996 (Long version) by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas' Christmas Song (Full Song) (The Four Marks Beaver Scouts) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 intro (Cartoon Network Version) * Start of Thomas & the Guard (1984) Closing (Original 1996 release) (Version 1) * End of Bulldog (1994) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 4 closing credits * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1994 (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Original 1996 release) (Version 2) * VCI children's promo from 1996 (Short version) by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas' Christmas Song (Full Song) (The Four Marks Beaver Scouts) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 intro (Cartoon Network Version) * Start of Thomas & the Guard (1984) Closing (Original 1996 release) (Version 2) * End of Bulldog (1994) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 4 closing credits * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1994 (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1996 release (Version 1) The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots Video", "Sky Dancers" and "Dragon Flyz". Original 1996 release (Version 2) The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (short version) with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Rosie & Jim" and "Tots Video" (Sky Dancers trailer and Dragon Flyz trailer are cut). Gallery Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png TheBiggestEverChristmasCollectionbackcoverandspine.jpg|1996 UK back cover and spine TheBiggestEverChristmasCollectioninnersleeve.jpg|1996 UK inner sleeve TheBiggestEverChristmasCollectionOriginalVHSCassette.jpg|1996 UK tape Thomas'sChristmasSongopening.jpg ThomasTheTankEngineandFriendsCartoonNetworklogo.png ThomasandtheGuardtitlecard2.png Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowUKtitlecard2.jpg TheFlyingKipper1985titlecard.jpg Thomas'sChristmasPartyUKtitlecard2.jpg OldIronUKtitlecard.png PopGoestheDieselUKTitlecard.jpg TheDisesasel1986titlecard.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeUKtitlecard.jpg AScarfforPercy1991titlecard.jpg TimeforTrouble1991titlecard.jpg TrustThomas1991titlecard.jpg Mavisoriginaltitlecard.jpg OneGoodTurn titlecard.png Bulgy(episode)titlecard.png ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure1992titlecard.jpg SleepingBeautyUKtitlecard.png Bulldogtitlecard.png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC Uc Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas & Friends videos with Cartoon Network (UK) credits Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Original Thomas Episode Title Cards Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Christmas videos Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 3 episodes (1991) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 4 episodes (1994) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Central Independent Television Category:The Britt Allcroft Company Category:Clapham Junction Category:Clearwater Studios Battersea Category:Shepperton Studios Category:Thames Television Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions